


Enough is enough

by Lady_Rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Gen, Growing Up, Halloween, Hogwarts First Year, Insecurity, Quidditch, Troll incident, well getting there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rosa/pseuds/Lady_Rosa
Summary: Hermione is angry, very angry. And now she is doing something about it. Wizards and witches of Hogwarts be afraid!





	1. Spiders, lots of Spiders

Hermione was angry. And sad. And disappointed. But mostly she was angry. She whipped harshly at her eyes to clear away the tears that had not yet fallen and the ones that were running down her face. She had been so naïve. She had believed the Wirzarding World was a great place, where she would finally have friends, where magic would be a blessing. Instead she was ridiculed here too by her classmates and now even her own House. She had being ridiculed before in primary school until she had stopped them by force. But she hadn't gained any friends by stopping them, the other students were far too afraid of her. They had called her Vader behind her back. She had been a lonely child, preferring books and learning to playing with other children, especially as they often made fun of her. She never really saw the point of catch or hide and seek. So the fastest won, or those that knew the best, the most secret places to hide in. It wasn't really something that helped as an adult, unless you were one of the fastest in the whole world. Knowledge was far more useful. 

When she had learnt, there was a whole new world out there, a magic world, she had been ecstatic. She was a witch. She could do magic. She wanted to learn everything. It was magic after all. Which child wouldn't want to do magic. Real magic, not just party tricks. It was so interesting, learning about every aspect of magic. Magic was wonderful. School though wasn't that different from a normal one. Within a week she was the odd one, the one too bossy and too smart – she like being smart. It got her in all kind of interesting places, like that room she found in the second week with the old exercises for Runes. She had raided that room. Still she had found no friends, well the witches in her dorm were nice enough to her, but she wasn't all that close. 

Sometimes she had just known things about her schoolmates in primary school. Like what kind of animal they feared, who they had a crush on. She had used that knowledge when they started bullying her in forth year. Michael he had been a mean one, shoving her down a flight of stairs. He had been afraid of needles, deeply afraid. So she stole some needles from her parents office when they were busy and poked the boy on their way home some days later. When he was almost crying from fear, he had begged her to stop. She gave him an ultimatum and he took it. He never bothered her again. Shortly before they parted ways towards their houses he had asked her how she had known what his fear was. “I just know these things” had been her answer. He had made the other kids stop bullying her. She had been lonely but left in peace. Right now, she'd settle for that again. It would be seven long years, but she would know magic after that. Magic was so useful. There were spells for doing chores, for making notes, for crafting gifts and other stuff. Her dorm mates weren't that much into learning, but that was okay. She just wanted them to succeed as well. 

That boy, Weasley was a mean little boy and she certainly didn't like him that way. Stupid Sally for suggesting it. She hoped and prayed to God (or was it the Goddess as the magical people said) that he didn't like her that way. It was enough to make her sick. It had hurt when he had called her horrible and said that she had no friends. The no friends part was true, she thought sadly. Lavender and Parvati were nice enough but they didn't care for magical learning as much as she did. Lavender's mum was a witch, so she had seen magic growing up and Parvati was from an all magic family. And Sally, she was nice but terribly shy. It was so hard, getting her to talk. Unless it was to quip some stupid stuff. Fay on the other hand seemed pretty down to earth and was really nice. She had said once, being a witch was a dream come true for her sister and herself. She always wore dark clothes and had several piercings. But she was too different, at best, they would form the bonds misfits always formed at schools. 

Enough self-pity! she thought to herself sternly. Ron was just a mean little boy and she had dealt with them before. He wouldn't put her off learning about magic. She left the bathroom stall and wiped some cold water into her face, trying to reduce the redness around her eyes. She would need to ask Lavender if there was a spell for that. She cast a tempus and saw the school hours were almost over. No need to disrupt the class and hinder the other students. She hoped one of her dorm mates had taken notes. Otherwise she would have to talk to Professor Snape. He didn't like her but she had heard from Daphne Greengrass the Professor usually excused girls with menstrual pain, mostly because he didn't know how to deal with them. But first, she needed to prove to everyone she wasn't a doormat. And she wasn't horrible for being better at magic than Weasley! He was just a jealous little boy. 

She rafted herself up, steeled in purpose and left the bathroom she had been crying the last few hours for the library. She had a re-education for Ronald Weasley to plan. It was Halloween, time to do something spooky. While she was walking briskly towards the library, she thought of what she knew about the disgusting boy. He was the best friend of Harry Potter and the youngest brother of 6. Had a younger sister. Disgusting table manners. Loves to eat. Hates to work for anything. Hates homework. Hates reading about anything other than this stupid broom sport. Hates Slytherins. Hates Professor Snape. Was easily jealous of anyone better or richer than him or his family. Was very afraid of spiders. 

That's it. 

Now if she could find out how to transform something he likes or loves into spiders. Or.... well perhaps an illusion, Professor Flitwick had mentioned they would start on small things like illusion for acne or other blemishes. Now if she could make that spell useful... It had loads of possibilities. Soon it was time for dinner and the Halloween festival. Hermione sat with the girls of her dorm, they seemed concerned about her, which was nice. Someone her own age cared. That was new, better, than back in London.

“We should hex him, Hermione. That is no way to treat a lady.” Fay said, whispering and Hermione smirked at her. She pulled her wand out from her sleeve and whispered an incantation, too low to be heard. Nothing happened. Fay looked curiously at her, and Hermione mouthed: “Wait and see.” 

After the Headmaster finished his speech and the food popped up onto the tables, she served herself her favourites and ate slowly, watching the other students. A muttered “Activio” from her and Ron spit out the bacon he just put in his mouth. He shrieked and stood up running from the table: “Spiders!” The boys – Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter – sitting next to him, looked at each other in confusion. There were no spiders in sight. 

On the Slytherin table, Malfoy made a spectacle when he loudly laughed and proclaimed: “Look at that. Weasel is crazy.” 

He was scolded by a prefect and pouted for the rest of the evening; or better until Professor Quirell staggered in and caused a panic by announcing a troll had gotten into the castle and then promptly fainting. Hermione was once more disappointed in the teachers at Hogwarts. First none seemed to care that she was at the butt of jokes most of the time, then the Defence Professor fainted at the first real threat in Hogwarts and the Headmaster sent them back into their common rooms; two Houses were situated in the dungeons where the troll was last seen. Also Weasley was out when Quirrell announced the loose troll. The Prefects began herding the children out of the Great Hall.

“Percy”, she told the older boy, who surprisingly treated her nice most of the time. “Your brother isn't here. “ 

She had done her duty and tried to get back in line but he took her arm and pulled her with him. His breath was going very fast and his eyes were big. Was he panicking? Great, more let downs; panicking prefects when there was a crisis.

Percy had been relieved of his Prefect duty. Taking a first year muggle-born to rescue his eleven year old brother was very unreasonable and irresponsible, so much apparently that even the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress had to do something. They had, of course, run into the troll and escaped but only just. She had been hurt, her leg shattered when the troll had hit her with his club. It only got her when she had pushed the idiot boy out of the way of certain death aka a club to the head.


	2. Girl talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my flatmates convinced me to continue with EiE, so here is chapter 2

Percy had been by, before breakfast, visiting her in the infirmary, apologetic about her getting hurt and saying he was sorry so many time, she had gotten annoyed and thrown him out of the infirmary. Harry Potter, Neville and Fay had been visiting her at lunch and had brought their notes. After thanking her for saving his friend, Harry had even apologised for not saying anything the day before. She didn't know what to make of the shy boy - who was a celebrity - but not at all, what she had expected from a famous person. He had implied that he had been bullied during his pre-Hogwarts schooling and couldn't abide it. She was more than a bit sceptical when he told her, he wouldn't let it happen again. Even Michael who had been very afraid had only so much success with keeping their classmates in check and she had to remind him several time and even get his friend John to prove her power. 

After dinner Percy once again stopped by. Hermione was doing homework and studying her yearmates’ notes. The younger Weasley was also there, she hoped he would leave soon. She had no desire to talk to him. Percy apparently wanted his idiot brother to apologise and thank her for saving his life. The boy mumbled something she didn't really understand. She waited, either for a more understandable repetition or a translation. 

The older Weasley boy reprimanded the younger and Ronald apologised again, this time more understandable but also more sullen. Did this count? Weasley the youngest hadn't shown remorse or gratitude. In the end, she accepted his apologetic stammering and sent him out. He still was a git and Percy tried to apologise again. He failed to do some small-talk, mostly because she wasn't in the mood. Suddenly there was an owl with a bright red letter. She still was surprised by owls. Hermione wondered every time she saw one carrying a letter how they were trained and how they found people. It seemed Percy's mother didn't like that he had lost his prefect status and somehow blamed her as well. While the letter was screaming alternatively at her and Percy, the girls from Gryffindor had come up to visit as Fay had promised. 

Lavender was first to arrive at her bed and hug her in support with Fay a close second, while Parvati and Sally glared at the prefect as if he shared the blame for the stuff his mother did. Hermione shuddered while breathing trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to come. She felt overwhelmed by the hate that woman spewed at her. She didn't even know her and she had just saved two of her sons. Madam Pompfrey came and banished the letter as soon as she realised what happened. 

“Why does... does she hate... hate me?”, Hermione sobbed, leaning in the embrace of her two dorm mates. “I don't... don't even know... know her?”

It just was too much. First the idiot insults her, then she gets dragged into trouble by someone who should be responsible for her, then she had to save both idiots. Instead of thanking her, the mother of both idiots insulted and blamed her for the whole thing. And her leg was still hurting. Regrowing bones was a bitch. 

“Don't worry, Miss Granger.”, Madam Pomfrey said kindly. “I'll talk to Mrs. Weasley and she will apologise.” 

Hermione still sobbed as the healer left for her office and Parvati took control: “Percy, you are going to write a letter to that hag of a mother and tell her that Hermione here will accept no less than a formal and public apology. Be sure to include all the happenings of last night, especially that you dragged her into danger and how she saved you and your stupid brother.”

“Don't you call my mother a hag.” Percy shouted at Parvati. “She is the nicest, most kind...” Instead of reacting to anything the older boy said, she pointedly ignored him and interrupted him by asking Lavender with far too much innocence: “Is it normal for an English witch to attack an injured eleven year old girl?”

“Twelve. I'm twelve”, interrupted Hermione. Both Lavender and Parvati shook their heads in a 'not now' gesture, before Parvati continued in the same tone: “In India, we call such witches that attack and prey on children hags.”

“It's the same here, Parvati.” Lavender answered the question. Then she turned to the gaping Weasley and stated in a commanding voice: “You better get writing, Weasley. I don't think Penny - – will like it, if you try to steal the accomplishments of a first year muggleborn witch.” Hermione didn’t know anyone named Penny, but she would find out. 

Stumbling, Percy left the infirmary and soon after all girls had settled around Hermione on the bed, consoling her and trying to get her spirits up again. Slowly Hermione calmed down and wiped at her eyes, Fay reached back for a handkerchief to give, overbalanced and tumbled from the bed, causing the remaining four girls to giggle. After Sally helped her back up on the bed, she gave the handkerchief to Hermione with a flourish. Hermione answered with mock sincerity: “Thank you my brave knight for rescuing my silvery white gown from salty waters.” causing all of them to laugh and giggle and some of the tension left the room. Parvati asked her when her birthday had been and upon hearing the answer said with genuine regret: “We would have organised a little get together. It's been in the middle of the week, so it would just be in our dorm.”

“Thank you, but it's not... I've never had classmates do something for my birthday.”, Hermione said, blushing and looking down. She tensed, waiting for the questions and or the teasing that normally came after such a confession, but none came. She relaxed a bit and felt Fay tighten her hug.

“Your classmates in the muggle world must not have seen your power.”, remarked Sally. “We did and respecting it, gave you space, as is your due.” At Hermione's confusion, she continued her explanation: “With your thirst for knowledge it was clear for us, you were on a quest for more power and we didn't want to stand in your way.” Parvati and Lavender nodded and Hermione saw the same confusion she felt in Fays face. 

“Is this something purebloods do?”, Fay asked.

“Yes, it is. Hermione here is a very strong witch, she has a good grasp on her magic, despite only knowing about magic for short time. Naturally, we respectfully gave her space. Who are we to know what her goal is and how we can assist her...?” 

The last sentence was directed shyly at Hermione who was no less confused. They thought she had some sort of agenda? A goal besides knowing as much magic as she could and proving to those who maligned her on the train that she was a witch and a damn good one at that. They wanted to help her? Why? 

“So, Hermione what is your master plan? Making sure the muggleborn aren't mistreated? The so-called half breeds are treated fairly? Destroying patriarchy? Taking over the world?”, Fay asked with a mocking undertone. She clearly didn't put much stock in the whole pureblood nonsense, which was refreshing. Sally, Parvati and to some extent Lavender looked horrified at Fay which caused Hermione to laugh. 

“Relax, all of you”, she said, still laughing, when she noticed the purebloods were tense. “Fay, all those goals sound good. But I'm just a first year, it is probably a bit early to try to take over the world, don't you think?”

“If you say so, Mistress.”, joked Fay. 

“I say so, Minion”, Hermione mocked right back. The two muggleborns looked at each other, suddenly couldn't keep a straight face and started to laugh anew. The three other girls stared at them with a mix of fascination and horror.

“We are kidding, girls”, Hermione said. “We aren't going to take over the world. We are first years.”

“Why not?”, asked Lavender.

“You lot really think, I should?”, Hermione asked . Doubt filled her. Did they set her up? Would they be laughing at gullible, naïve Hermione as soon as they left? 

“There is so much wrong in this world”, Lavender said and explained about the inequality between men and women, that in the higher classes women and girls were seen as breed mares only to give babies and raise them for the husband their family had chosen; between those whose blood was pure and those whose wasn't - like herself. Some pureblood first years already had jobs waiting for them, while most muggleborns were happy to get a low entry job like secretary or filer in an archive with perfect Os in their NEWTs. It wasn't fair and that was just the inequality between humans. There was more, about those with mixed heritage, like Professor Flitwick. Apparently he was subject to yearly inspections, because his grandfather was a goblin. Sally was about to explain about vampires and werewolves and other magical beings when Madam Pompfrey came to announce that visiting hours were over and ushered Hermione's dorm mates out. 

“Please think about it, Hermione, please” Parvati said. Hermione found herself nodding as she bid good bye to her new friends. Friends? Were they friends now? They had defended her against Mrs. Weasley and had commanded Percy around on her behalf. Did that make them friends? Hermione ate in silence and deep in thought. She never really had had friends. Fay definitively was friends material and not just in the outcasts-stay-together kind of friendship she had had with the asthma-boy Dave in primary school. That thing Sally had said about respect and giving her space. Was that true? Had they been waiting for her to come to them with orders to assist her? It was so strange. She didn't know anything about leading a group, yet it seemed that they wanted her to make the decisions and stuff. She yawned, it had been a long unsettling day and full of surprises. She could think more about the whole taking over the world tomorrow. And she had totally forgotten to ask who the hell Penny was.


	3. Aftermath

The next morning Madam Pompfrey pronounced her fit to go after breakfast, but only if she promised not to attend classes until the next day. And to come back if she felt dizzy or unwell. Hermione was glad to see the back of this place, not that the healer was mean or anything like that. She liked the healer, she had been very nice when McGonagall and the Headmaster had brought her in, had calmed her down and reassured her the damage the troll had done was reversible. She just never liked infirmaries, hating the way they were the same, smelled the same. 

Glad, that either Parvati or Sally had brought her a new robe and underwear, she changed after breakfast, said her thanks to Madam Pompfrey for the care she had been giving the last few days and left for her common room. It was empty, as classes had already started. Good, Hermione had to think. She knew it was hard for her to trust anyone, but the girls stood up to Percy, a fourth year and an ex-prefect, and condemned his mother for her behaviour towards her. Why? Was it pity? She had been crying after all, overwhelmed as she had been. It was better today but still, she felt tired out from walking the stairs, her left hip and leg shattered by the club the troll had used. Thank god it had missed her hand or she might be dead. 

Suddenly she started shaking, the image before her eyes so real. Hermione tried to close her eyes but it didn't help, the troll was standing before her. She was on her knees on the floor. When had that happened? Her wand laid next to her hand but she couldn't move, couldn't use a hex or curse. She was helpless. Sobs and cries wretched out of her body. The troll was going to kill her. She saw the club coming down, felt the pain in her side, couldn't move out of the way. It happened so fast. She saw the troll raising the club a second time and let out a shrill cry. The image disappeared when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

Hermione sobbed and shuddered, not looking at the person that made the troll disappear. She wiped away her tears, ashamed someone had seen her crying. In the past, it had them – the kids from primary – laughing and jeering at her, so she had become stoic to the abuse as not to invite ridicule. The person who had pulled her out of the memory didn't laugh or try to humiliate her with words. Instead they knelt besides her and drew her into a hug.

“Shh, shh, you're safe. Hermione, the troll is gone. Everything will be okay” It was a girl that hugged her. They sat there for awhile, Hermiones head on the other girls shoulder, one their hands holding each other while the other arm was around her shoulder, keeping Hermione leaned against the other girl. The warmth of the girl helped her focus on the here and now, helped her remember that she had defeated the troll. She looked up and saw, that the girl holding her, was Angelina, from the Quidditch-Team. She was very popular, why would she concern herself with little Hermione? Why give a shoulder to cry on? Why hug her? Nobody ever had hold her like that, when she had been crying at school. 

Angelina suddenly moved and Hermione flinched in surprise. Was it now that she would be made fun of? – “Sorry, but you're a bit heavier than my five year old cousins.”, she said by the way of explanation. Hermione snorted. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose with a handkerchief she got from the older girl. Angelina rolled her shoulders a few times, then settled back against Hermione, still holding her in a loose hug and with her foot scooped for the vine wood wand until it was within Hermione's reach. Hermione grasped it and felt instantly better, safer. She wasn't helpless anymore.

“Thank you.” Hermione said with gratitude. No one had ever been so nice to her, not when she was crying; when they had wanted to copy her homework, yes, then the kids from primary were nice to her but as soon as they had copied it, she wasn't important enough to converse with. Many a recess she had spend alone. It had left invisible scars, she knew. 

“Are you okay, Hermione?“, Angelina asked after they had sat silently for another while.

“I guess.”, she answered a bit shaky. Would she leave now? Would she go and tell her friends she found poor little Hermione all alone and crying? She realised she had tensed when Angelina looked at her in concern.

“I can stay for another 15 minutes, then I should go to potions as McGonagall is far more forgiving and understanding than Snape.”, Angelina said lightly. 

“You're skipping transfiguration?”; Hermione looked appalled at that fact. The older girl had placed more importances on her than on her lessons. Why? It didn't make any sense. The older girl hadn't been mean towards her but to spend time make sure she was okay? Without anything as a reward. It completely went against her experiences in the past, same as with the girls in her dorm. It was so confusing.

“Sure, I am. McGonagall understands that sometimes her lions need a friendly hug or word, and that the timing isn't always good.”, Angelina explained, quite calmly at the upsetting prospect of missing a class. Hermione knew that not everyone enjoyed learning the same as she did. Hermione couldn't imagine missing classes. She wouldn't dare to disappoint her teachers like that. 

Hermione was mostly okay and now with her wand again in her hand she didn't feel as frightened as before. She expressed her apologies that Angelina had missed her classes and sent her on her way, promising with she had another episode like that to go to Madam Pompfrey. When the 2nd year left, Hermione settled back on a comfy chair in the common room. She sighed. She didn't get people. In primary it was clear, people hated her, were afraid of her or just avoided her due to peer pressure, except in cases when one was another outcast. Then she apparently had been okay to talk to. 

Here it had kind of started the same way. But not really quite the same. People gave her a wide berth – because she was powerful? Because she was good at magic? Because she was focussed on learning? The way Sally and Parvati had explained it was strange for her. She liked that she was seen as powerful but not really if it made everyone avoid her. She just wanted to avoid bullies and jerks. But the only one who hadn't avoided her, prior to Halloween were Malfoy, who was a bully, Potter and with him the bully Weasley and Neville. Also there was a red headed Hufflepuff girl that talked to her sometimes. Maybe if she talked to more people, more would dare to approach her. 

Faster than she had thought possible it was lunchtime and she was greeted by the girls from her dorm, who had looked for her in the infirmary, then hurried here. They wanted her to come with them for lunch, but she wasn't sure. What if something happened she found herself right before the troll again. She didn't think, she could face the school, if that happened. She wasn't a crying baby. She was in the House of the Brave, but still it terrified her. Or that someone would laugh at her, for not escaping the troll without injuries, saying a real witch wouldn't have been caught by the club. Besides she looked horrible. Her face was still somewhat blotchy and red from crying earlier and she was exhausted. She hadn't even got her hair into some kind of shape – Lavender would do that in a tiff any time she asked, she was told. Sighing Hermione let her dorm mate lose on her hair and Lavender did fulfil magic. She looked older and more serious.

“Like a heroine of old.”, Fay teased her, but the teasing was in good nature. Hermione stuck out her tongue and then said with a stuck up pose: “Well then you are the LeFou to my Gaston.” The other girls in the dorm looked confused when Fay and Hermione began to sing :” No one's slick as Gaston, No one's quick ...” 

After a few moments, they stopped singing, looking at each other and burst out laughing. Hermione suddenly felt a companionship to the other girl, she hadn't before. Still giggling slightly, the Fay and Hermione lead the way to the Great Hall. By the time they arrived, Hermione had almost forgotten, that she didn't like to be in front of people. In fact she hated it. Every time she had been up at a school assembly, her peers had found something to mock about. People here had already proven they weren't really different from their non magic counterpart. Even the teachers – at least some of them – proved just as useless. 

The Hall immediately quieted down when they entered, then started to buzz with whispers and rumors, people looking at her, staring at her, even pointing fingers at her. She wanted to leave, but the girls were behind her and Fay reached for her hand and pressed it. No turning back, now, she steeled herself and marched on. Gryffindors were brave and for the first time she wasn't alone in this situation. She calmed her breathing and looked back at them, head held high as she walked towards the Gryffindor table.

She saw Angelina waving at her, smiling and looking relieved. It seemed the older girl did care. Percy did try to stop Ronald from telling his heroic fibs about how he had saved the day. It seemed like Seamus Finnigan was having a hard time trying not to laugh. After all, the boy had fled to table in a fright on Halloween. Dean Thomas next to him was asking about some details about the five trolls and the dragon they rode on according to the dumbass. Harry Potter was not sitting next his friend but next to Neville. Both were glaring at Ronald. It seemed they didn't like him lying about this. 

When she sat down next to Neville, who seemed very much relieved to see her so well and healed, she heard Malfoy shouting something rude about her skills but was swiftly rebuked by an older Slytherin girl sitting in his vicinity. While she was eating she heard murmurs of curiosity from the Ravenclaws, mostly about how the monster or monsters (didn't they know it was the troll – Quirell had announced it, for Gods sake) were defeated. Susan Bones actually came over and sat down across from her, asking her if she was okay and what exactly had happened. When she inquired what the Headmaster had said about her battle with the troll or her saving both Weasley boys, to her shock she was told nothing. Fay said she should make an announcement to answer questions about Halloween night at a specific time and place. Lavender, Parvati and Sally looked at Fay with big eyes. 

Hermione tensed, hating the idea already, her dorm mates and maybe friends seemed to support the idea wholly. But she wasn't being comfortable being in front of a big group of people – stage fright her teacher had called in primary school when they did “The Sword In The Stone”. She had frozen when she had had to speak her part and it was all silent, until Ms. Langshot had whispered her her lines, at first she had stuttered, then she found her drive again and it got better. Unlike Anne, her classmate with the same problem, she never forgot she had been watched the whole time. 

“I can't”, she whispered, “Please don't make me.”


	4. Sport ist Mord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the chapter title: it's a german idiom and it translates to: Sport is murder which fits the chapter so perfectly. There is no real equivalent in English and so the chapter title is in German this time

By the time, it was evening, Hermione was reconsidering her aversion to public speaking, seeing as she hadn't had a quiet minute for herself. Her dorm mates did their best to shield her from the more curious students and those who wanted the story so badly, they wouldn't accept a 'No', a 'Leave me alone' or a ' I don't want to talk about it' as they had recognised that Weasley the youngest was telling a made up story in which he was the hero when he clearly wasn't. Others had more sinister reasons to search her out. Even in the common room the girls from her dorm didn't leave her side for which she was glad and grateful as it ensured she had an okay evening, talking to her new friends. At some point Neville came over with Harry Potter and the boys expressed their happiness seeing her whole and healthy and apologised for the lies Weasley had told everyone at dinner. 

The next morning in between classes she waved her dorm mates off, when she had gone to the bathroom, believing everyone else was already in class or hurrying to get to class on time, she was cornered by some older Ravenclaws and Slytherins. They were taunting her about the troll at first and when she failed to react – her memories flashing before her eyes of the troll attacking and her pushing Weasley out of the way, casting a spell – they started to hex her, saying she shouldn't have dared to get a pureblood (even a blood traitor) dismissed from a position. Apparently she made Purebloods look bad with her skill and knowledge and they threatened to cast some higher level pain curses if she didn't let her classwork slip back to where purebloods were better than her. She refused and when they made the threat reality, she kind of panicked and just reacted. She leaped out of the way and punched the nearest boy between the legs like she had learnt at primary school. Good to see it also worked on wizards, not just muggle boys. The Ravenclaw boy went down, crying out in pain, leaving a gap in the circle open for her to flee. She ran and ran and ran until she had no breath any more. She halted, slipped behind a tapestry into an alcove, breathing heavily. 

Those stupid racist boys and girls! She angrily rubbed her belly where one of the stinging hexes had hit her before they decided to up the ante and failed. She would get back at them, somehow. Because going to the teachers was out of question. Professor Snape, the Head of House for Slytherin was probably as racist as them and enabling them to get away with it. Besides it was like six students against only her and they would stick together, not even Professor Flitwick would believe her. Never had an intervention of a teacher really permanently helped her against bullies. They had waited until she was walking home, where there weren't teachers around to tell them off. Here it would even easier for them. She often was one of the last students in the library. She would have to do it herself. After the lessons of the day, she would go to the library, perhabs one of the girls would join her to help her plan her revenge. Now that her breathing had normalised, she made her way to the next lesson: Defence. 

The next few evenings were spent in the library and then practising the magic. It wasn't much that she could do, she found most of the more useful spells and hexes were out of her reach yet, needing to much power. Magical theory and wand movements weren't limitations, those she could learn. The one she found was for the male bullies. It would make their voices high and shrill whenever they tried to harass or threaten someone, thus destroying their reputation as bullies. Spells with conditions were very hard to master and she was glad for her friends as they let her practise on her. It took her some days to finally master the spell and the next day she searched around, found her targets and got the Slytherin and the two Ravenclaw boys under the spell. 

It had been some days after the first howler from Mrs. Weasley that she got another letter, this time from Mr. Weasley apologetic and almost contrite, thanking her for saving the Weasley boys and apologising for his wife. Parvati and Sally told her not to accept it; they were demanding a public apology from Mrs. Weasley as well as a sincere one from Ronald. Hermione wasn't sure she was okay with those powerplays and almost political thinking strategies and when she voice her concerns the girls gave her a rant on life-debts and standing in society. What she got from it was that the Weasleys should be more grateful and never have harassed her. Not to mention Ronald shouldn't have tried to make up stories about what had happened and Percival was the oldest one in Hogwarts should have put a stop to it or requested his parents do so. 

Fortunately, the first school match was coming up soon and people began talk more about Quidditch than what happened at Halloween. She was still sometimes cornered and pressed for answers or called a liar and a disgrace for trying to make Weasley look bad. Interestingly, the Weasley twin brothers didn't bother her at all. In fact they had helped her when she had been cornered again, saying they had been looking all over for her, then taken her back to her dorm mates/friends. When she had tried to thank them, they shrugged of her thanks, saying they were in her debt and if she ever needed help, just to ask, she had after all saved two of their brothers. Lavender who had heard their answer commented to Hermione that this was the right behaviour. The whole family was in her debt until they paid it, saving her life or something of equal worth like a child or husband. As she had neither, they were stuck with saving her, 

The morning of the school match Gryffindor versus Slytherin, she saw Harry Potter looking pale and refusing to eat, while the Weasley twins sat next to him and tried to convince him to eat. There was a rumour going around that the boy-who-lived had joined the Quidditch team of the Gryffindors but nobody had put much stock into it. Potter wasn't even allowed his own broom here at Hogwarts. Frist years on the sports team was almost unheard of. But she had doubts, Harry Potter was the type of boy who would be allowed to play either way. After all, can't have the celebrity unhappy, she thought cynically. She knew she wasn't being entirely fair to her classmate but he hadn't really stopped Ronald Weasley from harassing her and telling her off for Percival losing his badge so she wasn't feeling charitable right now as the Weasley idiot had harassed her on the way to breakfast saying she would soon be forgotten. 

After lunch it seemed the whole school made their way to the field and the stands for the spectators. She wasn't quite comfortable that high up in the air but it was better than a broom and the stands were durable and didn't shake or swoon when some older kids jumped up or down the stairs. 

“Relax, Hermione, you're not going to fall down. There's charms against that.”, Fay told her and took her hand to drag her up some more. “Nothing short of an earthquake or a demon attack could destroy these stands. Hermione consciously breathed calmly a few time and smiled gratefully at the other girl, trying so hard to calm her. 

“I just hate being so high up.”, Hermione said with a sigh. 

“Not every one is as perfect as me.”, Fay grinned at her and Hermione blew her a raspberry and laughed. 

Soon after they found themselves some seats she heard the commentator announcing the players which were swishing around the stadium and she heard the name Potter. So the boy-who-lived was really playing. Everyone started clapping, while the Slytherins started booing. Then the Slytherin team was introduced and Slytherin was clapping and Gryffindor booing. They lined up in the middle of the stadium field and the captains stood near the flying instructor who was refereeing the game. They shook hands and growled at each other or rather the Slytherin captain squeaked something in a really high voice and promptly turned red. The whole stadium roared with laughter. Hermione grinned satisfied. Turns out threatening to flatten someone in a playful competition fit the conditions of the spell enough to activate it. 

“Good job, dark Mistress.”, came mockingly from Fay.

“Be silent, Minion.”, Hermione shot back, grinning. Fay made a gesture, mimicking a zipper closing over her mouth, then struck out her tongue. They heard the whistle and turned their attention back to the game. The balls were released and the players turned their attention to the various balls. It was very impressive flying. The Weasley twins, both beaters were smacking the bludger around as if it was a tennis match and disrupted much of the Slytherins game play. Harry Potter weaved in and out of the formations, doing the same, while looking for the snitch. Suddenly Slytherin scored a goal and the whole Gryffindor stand booed while the Slytherin cheered their team on. The commentator said something about cheating, only to get told off by Professor McGonagall. 

By the time, Slytherin was up to 30 points against Gryffindors 0 points, Hermione lost interest in the game a bit. It seemed like when her mum and dad shouted at the TV when their teams were playing, the crowds cheering and booing depending on who was in the lead, though it was more impressive due to the flying and the acrobatics the players did in the air. 

40 vs. 0 for Slytherin. Loud booing and shouts. 

40 vs. 10 for Slytherin, still the Gryffindor stand shook with all the cheering and dancing and clapping her House mates did. She also cheered because their enthusiasm was catching. The chaser who had scored the goal did a lap around the Gryffindor stand and some acrobatics.

40 vs. 20 for Slytherin. The Gryffindors started a chant about how they would win and Slytherins would loose. 

50 vs. 20 for Slytherin. Harry Potters seemed to have spotted the snitch but had do stop persueing it because Slytherin sent bludger in his way. Slytherin cheered while the commentator again said something about unfair tactics and cheating for which he got told off and threatened to by relieved of his commentator duties if he kept it up. 

60 vs. 20 for Slytherin. Booing from Gryffindor, cheering from Slytherin. The chasers once again tried to get the Quaffle passed the Slytherins but had no chance. Harry Potter seemed to have trouble controlling his broom. He was high up in the air and his broom behaved like a wild horse trying to get rid of his rider. Laughter rose up from Slytherin, jeering about how a first year should never have been allowed to play in a match. 

70 vs. 20 for Slytherin. One of the Slytherin Chasers had scored a goal while everyone was distracted by the performance of Harry Potter. The twins had abandoned their posts and tried to get him to land but the broom was going higher every time they came near. It looked very dangerous, Harry Potter shouldn't have played, he was too young to control his broom entirely, having no more experiences than herself. The broom buckled and her House mate was almost thrown off. What was happening? The Gryffindor stand was panicking, it looked like the broom had a malfunction and if the boy would fall down, from this height, even magic might not be able to save him. Suddenly a voice called out for them to cast the feather light charm on Harry Potter. Without thinking she obeyed, having learned the charm already. Her aim was a bit off, so she tried it again. Missed again.

“Cushioning charms on the ground”, she called out, still having the 'sonorus' on her with had been Lavenders idea for House pride for the game, seeing as she wasn't the only one to miss a moving target. All of her year mates as well as the second and third years started casting at the ground. Suddenly the flying boy was falling, the broom lost against the wind. The soft 'thud' was very loud against her ears and she flinched. Her eyes grew wide and she looked horrified as she saw the position her year mate had fallen. It would be a miracle if he ever could walk, run or even fly a broom, both his legs looked broken from the impact.

A time-out was called by the teachers and Harry Potter was carried away while both Professor Snape and Professor Quirell secured a path out of the stadium for Madam Pompfrey. Professor McGonagall was next to the stretcher and trying to comfort her student, while she also had her wand drawn. Hermione was shaken. A student had just fallen from a height, that might kill him. She suddenly was again before the troll with his raised club and sobbed in pain and freight. Fay and Sally-Ann hugged her, also crying and the image went away. Why was she seeing these images? The troll was dead. Dead. Dead as a door nail. She had defeated it. She had survived. She had won. It wasn't fair. 

She looked up, seeing some girls from third or fourth year, console the younger years. Ronald Weasley was pale and only just holding back his tears, his brother Percival holding him tight and talking softly. Neville was crying and an older boy was holding him. After a while Professor Snape and Professor Quirell came back and the Potion Professor declared: “Mr. Potter will survive, thus we will play the match to an end. Gryffindor may get their replacement seeker on the field. The game will resume in 15 minutes.”

There was a cheer at the game being continued, but the first years were all shaken and their heart wasn't in it anymore. It wasn't as with the football game, Hermione had been to with her mum. There had been injuries too, but as callous and cold it might seem, Hermione hadn't known the players personally and they had been grown ups and paid for playing. Here everyone knew Harry Potter, so even the Slytherin student were very quiet and when Slytherin won the match by 380 vs. 120, the cheer from Slytherin was sedated.


	5. Thestrals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, darlings. Thanks go to CaptainViolet for helping me work out the kinks in this chapter

Harry Potter was confined to the Hospital wing for five days after the match and it was felt throughout Hogwarts. He was the Hero of the Wizarding World and people were dismayed with him being injured. There were even newspaper articles about it, Hermione saw some of them laying around in the common room with the pictures cut out of it. There were lots rumours as to what exactly had happened. One said Potter had been distracted by some thestrals (invisible flying horse-like creatures that only those who had seen death could see, Hermione had done the research after she had heard the term) in the air, another one he had been cursed, and the next said he had simply lost control of his broom. He was a first year after all. The one where it had been an assassination attempt by the manufacturers because the boy-who-lived hadn't given an interview and promoted their brooms was just ridiculous in Hermione's opinion. The broom sold well enough without the boy who lived promoting it, she had found out, talking to Angelina. The older girl also told her the Quidditch team was very angry with their captain, apparently the fifth year boy had told Harry Potter to catch the snitch or try dying. Obviously, Harry Potter had taken him serious and almost died. Hermione had received 10 points for not panicking and coming up with a plan to save her house mate with the cushioning charm. But what was it with fifth year students leading first year students into deadly trouble or trying to kill them? Was it something wizards and witches did? Was it some kind of hazing ritual or coming of age ceremony?

When she mentioned her theory to Neville and the girls from her dorm she started a discussion that would last until Christmas or Yule as the magical people called the festival of light. The purebloods had never heard of such a thing being done to young witches and wizards but all of the group decided not to trust the older years too easily, just to be safe. 

School was fascinating: in charms they had moved on from levitation charms and cushioning charms to easy household charms like making the dishes wash themselves. At the end of the first lesson, they were all wet with soapy water and had to learn the drying charm for cloths and the one for hair. In Potions they were done with the safety procedures and were brewing again after the first disastrous lesson, where Professor Snape had let them brew without any safety. Several potions had had exploded in that lesson and the Professor took this to berate them for not knowing how to brew safely. Several weeks were spent going over safety like not having ones hair lose or having ones hands, knifes and cutting boards clean. In transfiguration they had started on some more interesting things than needles and matches. They were working quills to small pieces of jewellery like earrings. In Astrology they moved on from the solar system and onto whole constellations. It was a lot harder because you had to know the constellations by heart and be able to move the image in your head around or upside down at a minutes glance to recognise them. They also learnt how the constellations in different positions influenced magic. In herbology they learnt about why certain plants had to be harvested under a full moon and why certain star constellations were good for planting new seeds. Defence was still a bit boring and hard, as the teacher moved very slow and they were still just taking notes, not doing anything more practically than the stinger hex they had learnt a month ago. Plus Professor Quirells stuttering got worse making him even harder to understand. 

Hermione also kept up writing to her parents, mostly about school or her newly found friendship to her dorm mates. Her parents had been overjoyed she had made friends and sent back some muggle gag gifts and trinkets as well as some low sugar cookies to share with her friends. Hermione explained, almost ashamed, that her parents didn't like her having sugary goods because they were dentists. This led to a whole new discussion about what kind of doctors there where in the muggle world. It was astonishing to the pureblooded girls that muggles had healers for teeth; in the wizarding world they would magic them out, if they broke down, they didn't know how to fix them. Growing new teeth was possible but somewhat expensive.

While Hermione was working on her transfiguration essay for the next day, she overheard Weasley and Harry planning to leave after the curfew to duel Malfoy in the trophy room at midnight. It seemed like such a stupid place and time; if they wanted to duel they could ask Quirell who would officiate the duel and make sure nobody cheated and the injured got to the infirmary. It seemed like a trap. Why wouldn't Malfoy have witnesses to his defeat of Harry if he won? Harry had told her, before his birthday, he hadn't known about magic at all. Malfoy had known about magic his whole life. The blond brat had a big advantage. 

“You can't go, Harry. You will lose points if you're caught.”, she tried to warn her year mate, almost friend. She found Harry quite likeable when he wasn't around Weasley. 

“Who asked you, Granger?”, Weasley argued back. “It's not like you can forbid us anything.” To her disappointment Harry said nothing, not even when the redhead told her to keep her nose out of their business. She shrugged, she certainly had more important stuff to do, than talk to some rude boys, turning back to her essay.

The next morning, both boys looked like they didn't sleep even a bit that night. Didn't she say it? Hermione thought. Were they captured by the mean caretaker? What did they have to do for Mr. Filch that they looked that tired. They could be glad they were still here and when their housemates discovered the amount of points they had lost, there would be hell to pay. Hermione didn't even know why she cared about the Boy-who-lived. Sure he was nice to her when he wasn't with Weasley but Weasley just was trouble. She kept her distance and only thought to herself 'your own fault' when Harry couldn't keep his eyes open in transfiguration this afternoon and got detention along with Weasley who also fell asleep.

Later she heard Percival Weasley chew them out for being out after curfew and losing points for falling asleep in class. Even the twins seemed to be angry with them for pointlessly losing points (pun intended, this was the twins after all). Hermione had gotten some of the points back for being the first to complete the transfiguration of the day but it wasn't enough.

Later she was working on her charms essay but it was hard. She had been assigned a flame regulation spell to research but she couldn't find it in her books or the ones she had looked at in the library. When she looked around for older students to ask, she saw Percival Weasley sitting at a desk looking pretty busy with his beastiaries. Still, he had said to come to him, especially if she had problems in charms or history which were his best subjects. When she asked if he had heard of the spell she was assigned, he nodded and mentioned a book for potions. She thanked him, wished him good luck on his Care of Magical Beasts report and went to get the book. Happy, she finally found the charm to maintain the temperature of flames, she checked the book out and spent the rest of the day reading the book and taking notes, not only of the flame regulation charm, but also of all the techniques and other charms she might need to know for potions in the future. 

The next day it started to snow and soon the grounds were white. The girls from her dorm convinced her to go for a walk after they did their homework. They came across the gigantic grounds-keeper and stayed to talk a bit; when he saw they were cold, he invited them into his hut for tea. He was apologetic he didn't have any cakes to go with the tea, but Hermione refuted that they already had had a snack before they went on their walk and they couldn't possibly eat more before dinner. 

Mr. Hagrid, though he insisted being called Hagrid, was a funny conversationalist and impressed with Hermiones dealing of the troll. He called them dumb nasty beasties. They asked if there was any truths to the rumors of thestrals and Fay was over the moon when she heard, there was a herd of flying horses in the Forest. She wanted to go and visit them right now. But it was getting dark and soon there would be dinner. And the Forest was called Forbidden Forest. They probably weren't allowed in, even if Hagrid would be willing to take them. Besides Hermione and Lavender wanted to know more about mythical beasts she had heard or read of. Lavenders mother hadn't talked to her that much about magic, mostly only about the used household spells and so Lavender was curious as well.

It turned out kelpies were real, although it wasn't true that if you hid their pelt, or coat as they preferred, they would be earthbound. If they gave their coat to a loved one, their loved one could join them in water. Unicorn were also real, liking boys and girls the same as long as they were pure of hearts and had no sexual desire. Their blood was cursed, it had great healing proportion, even greater than a phoenixes tears apparently, but at a terrible price. There were werewolves and vampires. Perytons were even more dangerous than the legend made them seem, they fed on magical energy. Then there were sphinxes, turtleducks, dragons, owlbears, seacats, giant man eating spiders, manticores, lamias, hippogryffs and so much more. Suddenly it was time for dinner, when they had to race up to the castle to still get some food, before dinner ended. Hagrid apparently had enjoyed them very much and had invited them for the weekend which was only two days away 

It was time for dinner when they raced up to the castle as to still get some food. Hagrid had told them to come again the next weekend and he would show them the thestrals, if they could get permission from Professor McGonagall. 

Fay was very excited about the horses, she had always wanted to have riding lessons, but as their parents were not involved in her and her older sisters life, there never was the money for it. Now she had the opportunity to see magical invisible flying horses and she was unstoppable. Early the next morning, she woke them all up, much to the disappointment of Lavender and Parvati who claimed they needed their beauty sleep, but got up anyway, though with much grumbling. Soon they were ready to face the day and went for breakfast. Fay dragged them towards Professor McGonagalls office to ask her for permission. 

Professor McGonagall wasn't as enthusiastic with her permission but Fay talked and talked and talked until she relented but reminded them that the Forest was dangerous, they were only first years (never mind, that danger had already found Hermione inside the castle) and to mind Hagrid. Classes were long that day, even for Hermione, though mostly because Fay was so exited, talked about their visit to the thestrals non-stop and practically skipped the whole day. Lavender and Parvati seemed tired from just watching their energetic dorm mate and friend. Hermione had to remind herself she was the same but with books and knowledge and learning new things, besides she was also curious about the invisible flying horses. She had dreamt of a pony as so many girls but living in London, even in the suburbs didn't provide with enough space for a horse or even a pony. 

After classes that afternoon they went to Hagrid to tell him, they had gotten permission and arrange for a time to meet up the next day. On the way back to the castle, they were ambushed by the first year boys of Gryffindor firing snowballs at the unsuspecting girls. The girls fled on the avalanche but as soon as the boys had to gather new ammunition, the girls did the same and Lavender proved herself to be excellent shot. Hermione saw some Slytherin first year girls walking by and called out to help them defeat the boys. To their surprise and fun, Daphne and Tracy joined their fight, while Pansy provided more ammunition as she wasn't much of a shot. Weasley called him cheaters for involving Slytherins but only got a snowball directly into his face for his efforts. After a few more minutes, a Hufflepuff boy from their year got some of his mates to help out the boys as they were getting decked by the girls. Soon after almost all first years were hurling snow at each other. The fight started to die down only when it was time for dinner and it was a laughing, snow and water dripping and hungry group of children that into the Great Hall that evening.


	6. Brownies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownies is another name for the beings that help around the house. I desperatly want one, it would help so much. there is also cookies as it is the time before Yule in the story as well as in real life. I too love baking cookies very much. Just like our heroine

Hermione had struck up a kind of friendship but in reality more of a partnership with a few of the girls outside of her house. They would check each others homework for faults and recommend texts and books for each others research projects. It was great for her, she had colleagues that helped her with research and it was far less stressful than trying to convince her house mates to study and get good marks. She had stopped this particular habit after a discussion with Tracy Davis from Slytherin. The girl had asked her why she did try to make her classmates study more, especially those of House Gryffindor. When she answered that she wanted them to succeed, Davis had told her to stop because she exhausted herself doing a job that wasn't hers but the teachers and she made enemies that way. She told her it was part of the reason so many of the students were avoiding her because she tried to shoved knowledge down their throats. 

“Let them know, they can come to you, if they need help but refuse to write their essays. Give them the sources where to find the correct answers. Spellcheck if you must, I know you like it, you nerd, but not their essays. You're not responsible for its correctness”, the Slytherin girl had told her. After a heated discussion Hermione had agreed to an experiment. She would only help them by pointing out with books she had read and spellcheck their essays, not the content. Her new free time she used for her projects or to just hang out with her dorm mates who slowly became friends. Fewer students came up to her and bothered her now that she insisted they do their own work. From Weasley she heard some grumbled insults about her new tactics but Harry Potter, Neville and the girls accepted the change easily. She refused to correct anything Weasley wrote, forcing him to go to his brother who berated him for writing so bad and taking up precious study time. Lavender even commented she learnt better now, she had to do the whole work for herself and couldn't just copy someone elses notes. 

All in all, the time up to Christmas or Yule as the magical people said to the light festival at the end of the year was well spent and Hermione learnt much and the exams they had during December were easy for her. She had to work on staying within the assigned essay length, causing her to miss top marks in several subjects. It was frustrating for her to let out information she knew that related to the topic. She wanted the teacher to know what her knowledge was and it was more than the six or twelve inches required to write. She went to McGonagall to complain but the professor didn't show any compassion and told her her grade would stand. There was always the option to do some work for an extra grade and Hermione enquired after that option, but was told, it was for second years upwards because first years were fatigued to fast because their magic wasn't mature enough yet. Grumbling she shoved her exam papers back into her bag and marched towards the tower. 

She was careful not to step under a mistletoe, not wanting to get stuck until someone rescued her by kissing her hand or cheek. It was bad enough that she had seen Alice Cunningham, their 5th year prefect getting snogged by that Ravenclaw boy from 6th year. The eating each others faces would be stuck in her memory for all horrible eternity. Gross, why did they had to have a full on snog instead of just a peck to the cheek or even the lips if they must. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas had made a game getting stuck under them, waiting for girls to rescue them. After two days the girls wised up and after getting stuck for two hours and missing charms (and getting detention for it) the boys stopped trying to get girls to kiss them.

Hermione had asked around if there was a way to bake some Christmas cookies. She had loved doing it at home with her dad as her mum wasn't good at baking at all and she wanted to continue her tradition. Parvati liked baking cookies, though she didn't celebrate Christmas, she celebrated Diwali, the festival of light in India, dedicated to the Goddess Lakshmi and Vishnu. At home, so Parvati there was always a dance in the temple and as well as a festival with lots of market stands selling sweets and other foods but also the local tradesmen who would try and sell their wares as it was traditionally good luck to buy goods for the household during Diwali. She had missed it this year, so she and her sister had some quiet festival for themselves where they prayed to the Goddess Lakshmi for fortune and luck.

It was the Weasley twins who told her where the kitchens were. Tickle the pear, they said. Sceptic as she was to follow the advice of known pranksters Parvati and she ended up before the portrait of the fruit bowl (why was there a portrait of a fruit bowl? Wizards were daft) and tickled the pear. The portrait giggled and opened up to what appeared to be a gigantic kitchen. In there were little green man and woman running around, preparing dishes, heating up water, cutting vegetables, shouting out, when they bumped into each other which happened surprisingly seldom for all that there were over a hundred of those little green people. 

Were they Aliens? Non-terrestrials? What were Aliens from outer space doing in Hogwarts? Did Aliens have magic? She saw one of the green little woman levitate a stack of plates before her, so that answered that questions. It was only a second or two later that one of them exclaimed: “We is having guests. What is Miss and Miss be wanting?”

Suddenly all of them looked at them and Hermione as well as Parvati beside her were speechless. Very fast they were hustled towards a small table, that Hermione could've sworn hadn't been there a minute before.

“You is wanting cakes?” one of them asked. 

When they didn't deny, one of them placed a gorgeous chocolate cake in front of them. They were stunned into silence. It wasn't often that Hermione was at loss for words but right here, right now, she could just nod and sit down. Those beings were very kind and observant. Only two or three were serving them food, the rest were working on what appears to be dinner.

“And tea?”, another one asked. A beautiful tea service with two delicate cups and a pot of hot steaming tea was placed next to the cake. Both girls looked at each other with big eyes and started to eat. It would be rude, not to eat the cake and drink the tea made for them. 

“Excuse me, ehm, I'm not familiar with your species. What should I call you and what is your name?”, Hermione said between two bites of cake. The cake was delicious.

“Beefy is a Browny. Wizards and Witches call us House-elves, Miss.”, one of them said, while pouring her a new cup of tea. 

“Hello Beefy, I'm Hermione”, she said and held out her hand towards the speaking Browny. Beefy looked at her with big eyes before tentatively taking her hand and shaking it. 

“Beefy is honoured, Miss Herminy. Wizard and Witch normally isn't be shaking hands with Brownies.”, the little green being commented. 

“What? Why not? Is it not done in your society? Have I done something wrong?”, Hermione asked, a bit frantic. It had been kind of mean of the twins letting her go to the kitchen without saying anything about the Brownies. What if she made a faux-pas and didn't get to bake her cookies or worse, made them angry with her? They cooked for the whole school, they had the power to make her life a hell at Hogwarts. She had seen in happen in primary school. There was this super rich kid in her neighbourhood and she made fun of the new cook who was a bit slower than the others, but always was happy and greeted every student with a big smile. The other cooks didn't like that and made sure to give either burnt or undercooked meat and sometimes there was salt in her dessert and sugar where there should be salt like in rice. Somehow the wrong food never got on any other students plate. 

“Hermione relax. From what I know, most wizards and witches don't shake hands with them because they don't see the House-elves or Brownies as equals and don't want to dirty themselves.” Parvati said and when Hermione glared at her, she elaborated: “Their words, not mine. But actually, you're right. I don't know if they greet each other with a handshake or not.”

Both girls looked at their hosts with questioning eyes and the Browny replied: “No, normally we do not being shaking hands with each others. We is being feeling magic. Beefy can show you, if you allow?” 

“Okay, show me please.”, Hermione said, curiosity at a new peak now with the promise of new knowledge. The next thing she noticed was a magical presences around her, making her feel safe and cared for. It was wonderful and she relaxed. Suddenly she saw a blueish hue around Beefy and a greenish blue hue around the Browny that had served them the cake. Parvati had a strong yellow hue around her.

“Wow. It's beautiful.”, Hermione said full of wonder. “Can you teach me to do that? I'd like to be able to greet you that way, if it's allowed...” she trailed off at the look the Browny shot her. 

“I think you broke him.” Parvati said when it was total silence for over a minute. The brownies all stared at her, the kitchen silent except for the running water and the cracking of the fire.

“Miss Herminy be wanting to learn our ways? Miss Herminy is being honouring us beyond what be possible.”, said the Browny that had a greenish blue hue around her while bobbing up and down. It seemed they had trouble just standing still. 

“Miss Herminy is being too young but when Miss Herminy is being a woman then Miss Herminy is being old enough to learn.”, declared an older Browny, who had a twig as a crutch. 

“Thank you.”, Hermione said and bowed her head towards the old Browny, showing her respect. So she would have to wait until she was an adult but she would get to learn. Hermione smiled at the rest of them and asked who she should ask for permission to bake some Christmas cookies for her friends. It wasn't hard to get permission from the Brownies after all. They were happy to share their culture and she was respectful of it, making them very happy with her. It was harder getting them to leave her doing the work of mixing and kneading the doughs. When it was time for dinner, the two girls said their good-byes and promised to be back the next day to cut the cookies and bake them. After dinner Hermione vanished into the library and didn't come out until it was curfew.

The next day rushed by as Hermione looked forward so much to visit the Brownies and bake the cookies they had prepared and cut the last two doughs. Lavender had decided to join the other two girls. While they worked, the Brownies worked on the dinner for tonight and chatted with the girls. Hermione was curious as always and as she had read up on their species decided to ask some question. The books all spoke very poorly of House-elves, which was actually some kind of teasing insult among the Brownies for those who cared more about the house than the people in it or those who were abused. They also used it for talking to wizards and witches. Hermione was horrified. Who would abuse those kind and good people?

“Bad Wizards and bad Witches, Miss Herminy.”, Hoppy said, while cleaning the salad leaves. “They is being stupid, too. House-elves won't leave until they is having revenge, even if freed”

They didn't seem to be the down trodden people Hermione found the description in the books last night, who would punish themselves by putting their hands into hot ovens and shutting their ears in between doors. Hermione asked about the being freed. Were they slaves? She didn't ask that question not wanting to offend them, as they had been nothing but kind to her. She also didn't want to lose her permission to bake cookies in their kitchen. 

It turned out, Brownies needed the magic of human wizards and witches to survive, so getting them freed would cause them first horrible agony and if left long enough, they lost their will to live and died. Hogwarts was a sanctuary for those that were kicked out of their houses, whether a just cause or just because the human wanted to torment them. If they bonded with a magical human, they got free magic and in turn helped the human around the house and with small tasks outside the house, like grocery shopping or going to Gringotts to get money for their human. 

“It is being good for both Wizards and Witches and Brownies, Humans be getting help and Brownies be getting magic.”, Hoppy said, while taking the baking tray out of the oven. The cookies looked perfect and Hermione, Lavender and Parvati each took one and when Hermione saw Hoppy looking at the tray, she told her to take one as well. 

“Hoppy can't. Cookies is being for Miss Herminies friends for their festival of light.”, Hoppy protested. 

“Take one, you're my friend too, Hoppy.” Hermione said. The Browny looked at her with big eyes and suddenly burst into tears. “Miss Herminy is good and kind. Calling Hoppy friend. Hoppy being Miss Herminy friend too.” The Brownies came up to her and hugged her legs hard. “Miss Herminy is best.”

Hermione was overwhelmed by that display of gratitude and accolade and patted the Browny on her back and murmured soft nothings, hoping to calm down the little woman. The three girls packed the cookies they hadn't eaten into tiny tin boxes they transfigurated out of the shards of a brocken tin plate and into a bag. Hoppy had calmed down when it was time for them to say good bye as curfew was upon them. The girls hurried back to Gryffindor when Lavender heard something. She shushed the two other girls and they sneaked to the next corner where Professor Snape and Professor Quirell talked to each other. It seemed more like a mutual threatening, even though the stuttering Defence Professor looked way more intimidated than the Potions Master. A bit afraid and not wanting to cross either wizard, the girls looked at each other and with one mind backed away, taking another route to their tower.


	7. Yule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was supposed to be out on Christmas eve as a gift for all of you. It didn't want to get written... well now it's written and I hope you all like it.

Chapter 7: Yule

She said good bye to her friends with smile, wishing them Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah Lightful Yule or Happy Holidays, depending on what and if they celebrated, before stepping up to the horseless carriages. Some of her friends or classmates stayed like Harry Potter did. They boy had said, he was more happier in Hogwarts than with his family and that sounded so sad. Christmas was a time for family at least in her family. They were going to have a big family dinner with her grandparents and uncles and aunts at her house. Last year it was at her uncles house, the year before at her grandparents home. They liked to rotate who hosted the dinner.

The train journey was nice nice, it had been a tight fit, getting almost all of her friends into one compartment. They taught each other Christmas carols and Yule chants for blessing the new year. They then exchanged gifts, with the promise to only open them at Yule or Christmas depending on what the giver said. It would be respectless to open a Yule gift at Christmas and vice versa.

Then the lady with the trolley – ironically her name was Mrs. Sweets – came and they all put some money together and got the big Yule-Christmas-surprise that was only available on the journey to Kings Cross before the winter solstice. There were Yule log marzipan, sugar tinsels, chocolate bells, cholocate St. Nicolas, caramel nuts, tangerines and lots of other sweets. They shared it amongst them and even had some leftovers to take home.

“Yule is celebrated traditionally at winter solstice.”, Daphne began to explain their holiday. There would be so kind of fire, a Yule log in the hearth burning all night, to symbolise the sun returning the next day. People would gather in that room, staying close to the fire and the warmth, it was frowned upon to cast magic to keep warm unless it was a newborn, a mother just having given birth or someone having medical issues, like being seriously sick. Even then most people preferred not to use magic believing it was bringing bad luck. And it was a time for stories, stories about past heroines and heroes, about wars long forgotten except for occasion like this, when the ghosts of the families spoke about legends of their time, about love that lasted a lifetime or that burned so fast yet so bright.

The muggleborns mostly celebrated Christmas, even if they weren't religious, they knew the stories about Jesus and they like getting presents and gifting others with presents. Lisa from Ravenclaws explained the origin story of Jesus, the son of God to those who didn't celebrated Christmas. “Jesus' mother suddenly found herself pregnant despite never having had sex with her husband or anyone else. An angel, a messenger of God and being of much power, came to her and told her she was carrying the child of God, that she, Mary was carrying the prophesied boy.”

“So she had an affair and lied to keep herself and her baby safe, good on her.”, interjected Tracy, who despite being a half-blood hadn't heard the story as she was living with her father, her muggleborn mother having died in the war when she had been very young. Her comment made the start of an animated debate which lasted for some time before Lisa could go on with the story. When the tree wise men from the East came with their expensive gifts after following a star, Lisa got some stares, why would anyone make such costly gifts to a newborn in a time where newborn and mother often died and didn't Lisa say Mary had given birth in a barn; it sounded so dangerous for the mother. It seemed like a waste of riches to those not familiar with the story. When talk came to the miracles Jesus was said to have been performed, making a blind man see again (“that's possible with healing magic”), water to wine (Transfiguration spell from 5th year), it was asked if there was a possibility if Jesus was a muggleborn that would use his power openly and preaching peace, forgiveness and love as a new religion. This started a new discussion if it had been acceptable to heal muggles, to show of your power claiming to be Gods son and even being God himself. It was an interesting discussion, Hermione found when they split up to meet with other people they wanted to give well wishes and blessings and to exchange gifts. Hermione and Lavender stayed because Neville came with two small gifts for them and wished them a lightful Yule. Lavender took the opportunity to teach Hermione the correct forms of answering and giving her wishes as well, even though it wasn't Hermiones tradition.

Lavender claimed she wanted to satisfy her thirst for knowledge, but she suspected they wanted something more in a few years time, maybe set her up as a leader. She remembered their conversations after the troll incident. After the holidays she would talk to them about their plans for the future and if they involved her as their leader. She felt unsure of her friends intentions, were they friends with her because they wanted to have a powerful friend to protect them or because they genuinely liked her. For know she just enjoyed her friends and pushed her anxiety and insecurities away.

When the train pulled into Kings Cross the students began to gather their stuff and disembark. Some students hugged each other and some were just giving nods to each others. They exchange some last blessings and well wishes for the holiday season and Hermione's training paid off, when she replied to Daphne with the correct answer. It was met with the approval of several older students, who commented that it was nice to see the firsties teaching their friends the correct forms. Hermione smiled proudly when she met her parents. It had been a rocky start into the school year and the first two months had been hard but since Halloween she had been making more and more friends. Or at least acquaintances that would tolerate her when she desired some companionship and didn't want to be alone.

On the way home, Hermione talked her parents heads off, meandering from topic to topic, from her friends to her teachers, to school, to their homework to magic to spells and potions to the holiday and what she got for each of her friends, though she kept her insecurities about her friends to herself, not wanting to concern her family. Her mother, driving through the traffic of London only nodded but her dad asked questions and how did she like school? Did she have good friends? Were they nice? What could magic all do? Could she show them?

At home she showed them what she was allowed, which wasn't that much. She could show them the damage at her cauldron from when she had worked in between Neville and that idiot Weasley. It was half a wonder nothing serious had happened when Weasleys cauldron had exploded, spraying toxic and acidic hot stuff all around, hitting Nevilles cauldron, making that explode as well. By that point Hermione had pushed Neville back with her and so saved him a lot of pain. Harry and Weasley hadn't been so lucky both having to stay the night in the infirmary. She showed them the cards she had made at Hogwarts, it animated at her touch and when she told her parents to touch it, it activated as well.

They could put it on the mantel of their fireplace because unless it was touched by someone magical or her parents it wouldn't be animated. Next to the fireplace there was a big fir tree already decorated with tinsels and bells and below it had a clay nativity scene her grandmother had made herself. It was beautiful, the clay unpainted and just burned to give it durability. One of the sheep had lost a leg during her childhood, her dad having drop it because her brother Mark had scared him from being behind a corner.

Mark was a brat, always either trying to frighten her or to prank her. He seemed to make it his mission to humiliate her in front of her family and if she had had any in front of her friends as well. But as much as she disliked him from time to time, he was her big brother, he had helped her at first when she had been bullied, but then he had to go to High School and the bullying had started up again until she had put a stop to it herself. She had bought him a pair of keepers gloves, she reckoned they were more sturdy than the football goal keeper ones he had in summer.

Her parents would get_ Introduction à la magie_, a book she found while browsing in the library of Hogwarts during the first month. It was a good and easy read in French, written by Anita Summers, a muggleborn from the Continent. The book compared magic with technology and it told the reader what was possible with magic and what with technology. Hermione had ordered the book with Parvatis owl and had gotten it only tree days ago, just in time to wrap it and pack it in her trunk. For her cousins and her grandmother she designed some ornaments to hang onto the tree. Professor McGonagall gave her the idea when she asked if there was an option to get some gifts for her relatives. She learnt there were options for third years and up to go to the village, first and second years had to relay on owl services or on their own craft. She then had shown their class how to make ornaments for their family members. It had been a fun class, she and her friends trying to outdo each other by making the best and most beautiful ornaments.

When she arrived at home, she suddenly felt tired as if all the sugar just dropped and she realised she had been around her friends the whole day, talking and having fun and then with her parents also talking and having fun. She decided to leave the unpacking for the next day and to get an early dinner with her parents, forgetting it was their family tradition to go out for dinner the first night of the winter holidays.

“Go change, Hermione. And what food do you prefer? There is this new indian place downtown or the italian place we went in summer. Mark didn't offer an opinion.”, her father said when she came downstairs again after dragging her trunk upstairs, thank God – or more like thank Merlin, she had Percy Weasley cast a featherlight spell on her trunk, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to do that feat.

“Indian sounds good, Dad”, she answered, when she got up into her room. She was tempted to fall on her bed and stay there but she knew her parents looked forward to their dinner as much as she did. She got up again, went to her desk and stole some sweets she had hidden there from her dentist parents. They weren't exactly approving of chocolate or other sweets; so she hid them. Once she got her energy level up again, she began to change.

She even sneaked into the bathroom to apply some make-up. At first she hadn't been very interested, make-up being a thing for grown-ups and not eleven or twelve year olds, but Lavender and Fay had insisted on teaching her: “For later.” Her mother surprised her by allowing it and saying it was beautiful. Her dad just starred at her like he just saw her for the first time.

“The last time you wore make-up was in kindergarten when you destroyed your mothers make-up completely, baby sister.”, Mark said in the car and laughed at her indignant face.

“Well I've since grown in years and wisdom, unlike you, who has only grown in years,” she retorted with a fake snobby attitude.

“So, how was the magic school?”, he asked and once again, she talked about Hogwarts, her teacher, her classmates and her friends. Then she asked him and he told her about his sports team and the parent-safe-stuff he and his mates had done last semester. He told her about how Matt had asked out Claudia, the hottest girl at his school, she was in his year and seemed to like his mate. She still said no and Matt chased after her for the better part of two months, believing he would get her if only he found the right way to ask her out. His plans turned more silly and outrageous the longer he tried and all of Matts friends had told him to stop.

“Tell Claudia to get a restraining order against him”, their mother said half jokingly from behind the wheel. The behaviour was getting annoying and almost criminal. Claudia, one of the older girls who had taught Hermione to punch a boy between the legs if he was trying to touch her, which she of course had tried out on her brother one day after school when he was annoying her and pulling her hair, while she tried to colour her picture for school. True to Claudias prediction her brother fell and cried out, having tears in his eyes. “Or tell her to punch him in the nuts.”, piped Hermione up before asking her mother what a restraining order was.

After the explanation, they had arrived at the restaurant and got to their reserved places, her father having phoned in if there were still places available. The dinner was a celebration of the beginning of the Christmas holidays and their good marks they had gotten in school. Too bad she wasn't allowed to demonstrate magic in their home, she knew all of her family were curious about it, but alas she wasn't allowed to use her wand.

Maybe she could show her parents a potion, it wasn't active magic after all, brewing the potion was an active process but showing the effect to muggles already in the known? Maybe it was a loophole. It wasn't fair, that only the muggleborns were observed that heavily. She would see if she could research at Hogwarts if it was allowed maybe even ask a Professor, though she wasn't sure about Professor Snape. He didn't seem friendly or the advice giving type.

When she told her parents she might be able to show them something magic in summer, they were happy and told her not to do it, if it would bring trouble with the law. Her brother on the other side wanted to see controlled magic as he had already witnessed or more been the catalyst for her accidental magic when he had teased her and put the cookies high enough for him to reach but not for Hermione. She had floated down the cookies from the high shelf where he had put them.

The next day Mark and she helped their parents prepare the ingredients for dinner, after all the whole family was coming over and the place would be packed. She wished she magick their living room bigger, but she didn't that magic yet. She just knew it was possible to change the inside of a room but leave the outside,from Daphne, with whom she had lots of discussions about traditions. The magic sounded a lot like the Tardis from Doctor Who, only the Tardis wasn't magic based but some future science that didn't exist yet. In the early evening the rest of her family came and the house was filled with uncles and aunts and some of the younger cousins. Her grandma hugged her and gave her some pounds covertly before hugging her brother and also sneaking him money and then doing it with her other grandchildren.

They made some small talk while the adults had some alcoholic beverage and kids and teenagers had some juice, her brother almost old enough for a beer was denied by mum but dad let him have a sip of his own while mum wasn't looking. Oh good, blackmail material against Mark. Soon she roped into playing with her cousin who was a year older than her. They took some paper and a pen and began to play hangman. As she was trying to figure out what the two words ** _ U _ _ _ E // _ E _ E _ _ O _ E** could mean, her dad called them all for dinner and she and Clara decided to play later on, as the hangman's gallow wasn't finished by far.

That evening between the main course and dessert she got a letter with an owl, thankfully the owl gave her the letter when she went to her room alone to get a book and few toys her parents had stored in her closet for her younger cousins. Who would write her? And at Christmas? She opened the letter and gasped: Malfoy. Now she was curious. What did the prick want from her? The boy had been mean to her and every muggleborn he could find at Hogwarts but had stopped saying things to her face or when she was around after the troll incident when she proved herself to be powerful. Still it was strange for him to write. She quickly scanned the letter. _Wait?!_ What did he mean by _adopted_? She wasn't adopted, she was quite sure. Her mother and her looked almost the same, when she looked at old childhood pictures of her mum. Even if what he said about the muggle safe adoption potion which would key an offspring the appearance of a muggle parent. This was insane. She was muggle born, not some pureblood child given away because she was born out of wedlock. She wasn't a changeling. And yes, she knew what that was, thank you very much! She would give him a piece of her mind back at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what is the hangman riddle Hermione is solving with her cousin Clara? it's 2 words  
a tip: it is about something that happened in the year that Hermione started school...
> 
> 11th march: sorry I haven't been updating yet but right now I'm very much in the Versailles universe and it's probably going to take a while to get it all out... I'm working low key on a new chapter for EiE but all Versailles muses are so much stronger right now, so yeah, sorry for that


	8. Getting back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last days of the winter holidays and getting back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this chapter is so late. I got distracted with other fandoms and all the stuff going on in RL doesn't help stay focussed,

Her mother had laughed at her the next morning, when she had asked if there was a possibility, even the tiniest tiny little bit of a possibility that she might have been adopted. So did the rest of her family. “Have you looked in the mirror lately, my child? We look so much alike, I doubt, that magic can fake that. Besides remember that time in primary, you had to determine your blood type. Unless magicals know about how to change blood types, I'm pretty sure, you're ours, darling child.”

Changing blood would fall under blood magic and that was outlawed since the second world war, or rather since the war with Grindelwald. Flitwick had looked horribly shocked when Fay had asked about rituals and using ones menstruation blood and quietly told their class that all blood magic was outlawed, whether the blood was given freely or taken with force. She knew just because it was outlawed didn't mean, nobody would do it, but it seemed a bit much to hide an adoption of a witch to muggles. 

“Oh, good, just wanted to be sure.”, she answered before flopping down in a chair next to her mother and reaching for the teapot and some toast. In her mind, she was already composing an answer to the prate and munching her breakfast. At least, until her brother kicked her under the table. 

“What?”, she glare at him, while rubbing her shin. 

“Mum asked a question, little sis.”, her brother said. 

“Oh, I'm sorry mum. What was the question?”, she asked, taking a sip of her tea. 

“Why do you want to know if you're adopted? What brought this up?”, her mother wanted to know. 

“I got this letter from one of my schoolmates. He is a stupid bigot, that thinks that non-magical people are uncouth and stupid or slow or something. And his thinking extends to first generation magicals. He believes that he is better because his family has been in the magical world for a while now. He asked if I was adopted because it doesn't fit in his world view that a first generation witch – me – doing so much better than him. If I were adopted, he wouldn't need to change his world view. Stupid asshole.” 

“Hermione, language.”, her mother scolded her. 

“Well he is.” she answered back, stubbornly. “And I'm going to tell him off for writing such an offensive letter. Also I look forward to telling him, that I don't need my family to bribe the school to get good marks, not when I have talent and knowledge.” 

“Hermione stop it!”, her father said loudly. She looked at him surprised at the stern ton her dad had used but stopped talking. 

“First, it doesn't matter, if he is or not. You will not use such language at the table. You know that.” he said and looked at her disappointed until she dropped her gaze and murmured an apology. “Besides wouldn't it be better if you would answer it very politely, at least then he can't say you're uncouth. Be the better … uhm woman.” he amended the last sentence as he saw the glare her Mum and Hermione sent his way. Her brother just laughed at all of them, which caused them all to laugh.

“I don't like it, darling.”, her mother said, now serious again. “Your professor didn't say anything about that. Like you being a second class citizen in their world. And from the looks of it, that last war was about that blood issue, which gets me thinking, why we weren't warned about the bigotry and hatred.”

They discussed the topic of blood bigotry and the letter from Malfoy until it was time to meet Marks friends Ruben, Billie and Nathalie and to go ice skating. It wasn't that often she got to tag along but she suspected her brother missed her during the semester and wanted to spend time with her, so he let her tag along. She flushed slightly as Ruben gave her a hug after Billie and Nathalie had their turns. She had had a silly baby crush on her brothers best friend Ruben when she was in kindergarten and her brother never left out an opportunity to tease her about it. Sometimes she really hated her brother. Despite the teasing, she had fun afternoon and could relax. 

That evening she composed a very polite letter for Malfoy informing him of her conclusions that she was indeed a first generation witch, even if she had better marks, which she admitted made no sense as he had the advantage of being born in that world and a head start of ten years. She would of course tell him if new information came to light and she hoped that he had had a nice and lightful Yule. Her father had been right, it was fun; insulting people by being agreeable and polite to them. She wondered if Malfoy got that she had insulted him or if he was clueless as she hadn't used any mean words. The boy didn't seem all that cunning, at least from what she had observed.

The next few days her family always lazed around, eating brunch rather than breakfast, relaxing the whole day, playing board games, reading and just generally enjoying the days in between the years. New years eve they always had a small party where her parents invited some of their friends and she and her brothers were also allowed to invite their friends, but she never really had friends to invite over and this year was no different. Her new friends were either at their own homes somewhere in the country or still at Hogwarts. Still it did smart a bit that they couldn't be here. She had sent several letters to her friends and her dorm mates wishing them a happy new year a few days ago. They should arrive at Hogwarts today.

Her brother invited Billie and Nathalie as Rubens parents had a party of their own and he was required to attend. She spent most of the evening with them, as they didn't ask awkward questions about her schooling in far north Scotland. Nathalie convinced the adults that they were old enough for the real sparkly wine, not to kiddie stuff, as she put it and even got Hermione a glass of her own. Her mother noticed and said in a mock stern voice: “Just one glass.” Hermione was glad, her mother didn't make a scene about her drinking alcohol, especially as her brother had started drinking the occasional beer at thirteen. She was only a year younger and didn't really like the taste of alcohol but to be the only one not drinking the real stuff... she didn't want to be left out. They toasted each other when the clock struck midnight and soon after the guest began to depart, except for Billie and Nathalie who would sleep at their house. Nathalie would sleep in her room on a blow up mattress and Billie would do the same but in her brothers room. Nathalie and her talked for a long time, Hermione had some questions she didn't want to ask her mother, like how it was kissing someone (when it's just wet, it's not a good sign) would it hurt to do IT ( if you or your partner know what they are doing, just a little bit, also use lube) what's it like falling in love (the most scariest and the most wonderful thing). 

Half a week later Hermione found herself back on the Hogwarts Express, trying to find her friends. She first found Neville who help her wrestle her suitcase up in the confinement space for them. He thanked her for the note she had sent for New Year and then told her that Wizards generally don't celebrate new year as the New Year started at the end of Yule. Still, he appreciated that she considered him a friend. They started talking about their holidays and comparing traditions and stories. Daphne and Tracy came by to say thank you for the note and she hope to see her at their study group next week. 

After a while, Angelica and Lavender came to sit with them as well as Lee would was looking for Angelica. They soon had a heated discussion about Herbology and the fact that things like poison ivy were on the first year curriculum. Even Neville was the opinion, that they should not be taught that one in the autumn semester but the spring semester at the earliest while Angelica and Lee said, there was little danger to it as Madam Pompfrey could heal any damage with a swish of her wand. 

But both Hermione and Neville and several other students had suffered that lesson and from what she had heard Mandy, Terry and Lisa all had to visit the school nurse after that lesson. And Neville was the top student of their year. 

Mrs. Sweets again made her rounds this time again the same wares as in September. And then came Malfoy, trying once again to stir up trouble but as she wasn't alone and some upper years sat with her, he left after they told him off, for which she was glad. 

It was already dark by the time they arrived at Hogwarts and they stumbled to the horseless carriages. Neville stared at something in front of the carriages, didn't say anything and shyly got into the same as Hermione, sitting next to her. He was silent for the trip up to the castle. Hermione was too tired to ask him what was going on and resolved to ask another time. They came up into the Great Hall and Hermione sat down as soon as possible, not really looking who she sat next. To her surprise, it was Harry Potter, who asked her if she knew anything about Flamel.

“No I don't. Why? Who are they?”, she asked. Why was he asking? She frowned a bit. Was he waiting for her to say she would research the topic without having to ask? It had happened in the past. Davis had warned her against it.

“Hagrid mentioned the name and I wanted to know more about him.” He answered. She looked at him, now almost certain he would ask her to research it or worse ask her without asking. 

“Why” she asked. 

“Because it might be important, Hermione. It might be tied to the third floor. Or what ever they are hiding. Aren't you curious too?” 

Of course she was curious but she still had the Headmasters warning in her ear. She didn't want to die a horrible death and she also didn't want that fate for any of her classmates. One near death experience was enough for her.

“No, why ask me?, she corrected. “We almost never hang out together, we aren't really friends or you would stop Weasley – that is Ronald – from making fun of me or telling his lies.” 

A year ago, she wouldn't have dared to speak to a classmate like that, instead she would have been glad, that they would speak to her, for what ever reason. Hell, even half a year, she wouldn't have had the confidence to confront someone like that. But knowing she had friends, class- and housemates had cared about her. 

“Oh”, said the boy next to her, looking lost and kind of helpless as he had lost all hope. She cursed her heart but she didn't want anyone looking like that. He wasn't a complete arse, just a boy that didn't know anything about feelings and damn it. She would probably help. 

“Why not ask Hagrid about him, or is this Flamel a witch?”, she asked.

“A witch? No, Hagrid called him a he, so he must be a wizard.”, the boy next to her answered her. “And Hagrid won't answer anything, he said, he shouldn't have told me about Flamel.”

“Well I don't really have time for a side project right now but I can tell you which books to check out and read.” It was true, she was still looking into getting Mrs. Weasley off her back. The woman didn't know when to stop. At least she hadn't sent a howler to her home, but just before the holidays the woman had sent her one, calling her horrible names again for costing her son his prefect position. As she was a muggleborn she couldn't just call in a life-debt. No, she had to have at least two pureblood sponsors. 

She had asked Neville before the holidays but he said, he needed his guardians permission for such a legal thing as he was still a minor. If they were adults, it wouldn't be a question, he would sponsor her as she was his friend and helped him so much. So she had prepared a letter to his grandmother, his legal guardian and they needed to go over that, because she was sure, she didn't get any of the forms correct. For a muggle it would be good but the traditions and forms were different and she didn't want to loose her chance. 

Besides homework was rumoured to be more in the second semester and she didn't want to loose her spot at the top. Right now, the bullies had stopped bothering her as she had made an example out of those that had hexed her back in November. Apparently, the modified acne hex was so good, Headmaster Dumbledore spent almost three weeks researching how to undo it. In that time, it came out, that both girl had hexed a first year that had retaliated, costing them 20 points and a couple of detentions. The squicky voice hex was still undetected as boys voices tended to get high and low unpredictably when they were in puberty. 

After dinner, she spent time with her dormmates and shared holiday stories, talking about traditions for Christmas or Yule until Alice came to call lights out.


End file.
